The Art of Seduction
by mrussell26
Summary: Summary: Rumbelle A/U Belle is a World Renowned author and Mr. Gold is a successful businessman with a heart of stone. Will Belle be able to break down the walls around his heart? Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Seduction

Summary: Rumbelle A/U Belle is a World Renowned author and Mr. Gold is a successful businessman with a heart of stone. Will Belle be able to break down the walls around his heart?

Chapter One

Belle French was tired of waiting in airports, her flight had been delayed and she was ready to get home and take a warm bath in her claw foot tub, she adored that tub. Setting her book aside she glanced around the hotel at the people hustling by. Her phone beeped and she took it out of her purse, and with a sigh hit the ignore button, it was her ex boyfriend Geoffrey she was so tired of his begging her to return to him. He had cheated on her with everyone, this last time had been the final straw…with triplets no less! With a growl she checked her other text messages, they were all the time "Please I'm sorry." "Never do it again." Ever the optimist, she smiled her dream man was out there somewhere and it was sure as hell not Geoff with a G Landon. Picking the book up, she noticed a passenger sit down across the aisle, he was a slender man with a limp and cane. His suit probably cost more than her first car, she wondered about him, there was a hardness in his eyes but there was something else as well, an inner pain.

A few minutes later it was time to board the plane, she was so relieved now she could relax and maybe take a nap. Her book tour across the country was over and even though she had had a wonderful time she was ready to be home.

The man she had been watching sat down next to her. "Hello my name is Belle French." She said with a smile and held out her hand.

He looked startled a moment, "Mr. Gold, I plan on getting some sleep so I hope you won't chatter at me the whole flight."

Smothering a chuckle Belle nodded, "Of course not…I cannot promise about them though." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. She nodded to the right of him, across the aisle a mom and her baby girl were sitting down in their seats. Mr. Gold groaned, a chatty woman on one side and a baby on the other.

"So where are you headed? Do you live in New York?" She asked, he seemed like a New Yorker, not that she would know she had only lived in New York a couple of months, she had been born in Australia and then raised in Montana.

Mr. Gold nodded, "Yes I own a successful business there…well several actually." He liked her accent, it was Australian but light enough that he knew she had not been raised there. Turning to get a better look at her, he was struck by her beauty, she had deep chestnut curls and sparkling blue eyes.

After a few minutes of chit chat Belle decided to take it easy on him and read her book, she loved to read. She could get lost in the pages and not surface for hours.

Mr. Gold was sure he had gotten a couple hours sleep when the baby started crying, for a minute he was back in time to when Bailey was a baby, Bae was such a good boy. His heart constricted, he missed his little boy. Bae was gone now.

"Well it was good while it lasted." Belle said with a smile. She chuckled when the mother asked if she could use the seat next to Mr. Gold to change the baby, she thought Mr. Gold was going to pitch her off the plane baby and all.

"I guess that will be alright, if it will stop that infernal racket." He muttered darkly, trying to close his eyes and fall asleep again.

After a clean diaper the baby was silent again, Belle really could not blame the child she would cry too if she had messed her pants. Mr. Gold has his eyes closed, but he was not sleeping. He was such a curious man, a mystery.

It was not a long flight, Gold was relieved when the plane touched down. He was exhausted and his leg was throbbing, he wanted a nice, hot bath. He had been in meetings all weekend and he was in an ill mood.

"It was nice meeting you." Belle called out cheerfully has they parted ways in the airport. He didn't respond just kept walking.

Belle watched him walk away, she wondered why she found him so intriguing. She hoped that they would run into each other again. Her cell rang bringing her out of her thoughts, it was Mary her best friend.

"I am so dead!" She yelled into the phone without preamble, "My boss just landed and I completely forgot to make sure the limo picked him up! He is going to kill me!"

Belle frowned, Mary was an Executive Assistant to some big shot businessman, she never called him by name just "The old tyrant".

"Well I am sure he can find a taxi, calm down." Belle knew Mary had been distracted lately, her boyfriend's divorce was finally finalized.

Mary sighed, "No it's not, this is the second this week I have screwed up. I am so ashamed of myself, he has been out of town at a conference all week and now this, he hates traveling he is going to be in a horrible temper, of course he is always in an awful mood."

"Well why don't I meet you for lunch Monday and we can unwind?" Belle suggested, she hoped Mary would settle down. It was not like her to be so worried about her job. Even though she called her boss an old tyrant she was the oldest assistant he had kept. The rest had run off in tears.

At home Belle slipped into her tub of steaming water and bubble bath, she felt relaxed. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tub, she thought of Mr. Gold and wondered what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Monday morning Mr. Gold sat in his office, he was still annoyed with his assistant for forgetting the limo, but he had gotten a cab and been home before too long. Mary Margaret was a good assistant; he hoped she would get back to that. The conference had gone well, he had gotten Regina to sign some papers, closing deals was what he did best. He worked until noon and then decided to take an early lunch. Putting the contracts he had been working on in his briefcase he started out the door.

He had just opened it when he heard that voice. "So was the old tyrant furious with you?"

"Yes, he said Miss Blanchard you had better get on the ball or you can find a new job." Mary said dejectedly, she loved her job and the pay was great.

Mr. Gold made sure the door slammed behind him, "Well what do we have here? Is this a quilting circle or a place of business?"

Belle could not believe it, it was the man from the plane, was he Mary's boss? "Well hello again, fancy meeting you here."

"Do you two know each other?" Mary Margaret asked confused, Belle had never said anything about meeting her boss before.

Mr. Gold sneered, "Yes we met on the plane from Los Angeles."

"He was a lovely passenger; we sat right next to each other." Belle said smiling, well wasn't this an interesting turn of events. Mr. Gold was Mary's boss, this could be very interesting.

Mary frowned, "I am sorry Mr. Gold, Belle and I were just going to lunch. I promise that I will not be gone long."

Gold nodded, and headed to the elevator, it was strange this woman, he had thought of her all weekend. Frowning he shook his head, he was an old fool that young woman probably had more men than she knew what to do with and he refused to be another, not that he could compete anyway.

Belle watched him leave, "So what's the story with him?"

"Why do you want to know? " Mary Margaret asked grabbing her purse so they could leave for lunch, she really could not be late coming back not after the whole limo fiasco.

"Just curious." She said with a smile, the truth was she was very intrigued by him. He stirred her up, and he was mysterious and she loved a mystery.

"Well I know his wife run off with some guy when their son was a little boy, and then his son was kidnapped. So he's really had a hard life. He has done everything to try and find his son but he just doesn't know where he is." Mary said in a whisper in case Mr. Gold was having the place bugged.

Belle thought about that, she could understand leaving a man you didn't love, but how could you leave your child? Who you carried under your heart for 9 months.

"Wow that poor man, to lose your wife and child. No wonder he is so bitter." Belle said sympathetically, "I bet he has some serious trust issues."

Mary nodded, "He has not been in a serious relationship since, just bimbos that he can escort to his functions before he's tired of them."

Belle and Mary Margaret walked down the street to the local coffee shop for a grilled cheese sandwich and a couple cappuccinos. "Belle why do you keep asking about Mr. Gold? He is much too old for you and he is not very nice."

"Well what is age anyway? Geoff is my age and he is a total jerk. Also I think that looks and first impressions can be deceiving." Belle said sipping her mug.

As Belle walked home later, she thought about Mr. Gold and everything that Mary had told her. How awful to have your wife leave you for someone else, and then your child is kidnapped. It must be awful to live with that kind of pain and betrayal, no wonder he was so unhappy.

When Mr. Gold came back to the office, he saw Mary Margaret at her desk, "So Ms. Blanchard, your friend has left?"

"Yes sir, we only went to lunch, Belle went home to do some work. She is working on her new book already." Mary said with a smile, she loved Belle's books, they were Romances but with a touch with mystery and murder in them, the best of both worlds. "This new book is set in Ireland, she is traveling there soon."

Mr. Gold nodded, he wasn't sure why the woman was telling him all of this. "Well isn't that nice, and it would be even nicer if you would get back to work."

"Yes sir." Mary Margaret said blushing, she handed him his mail and he went into his office and slammed the door behind him.

He sat in his limo a couple weeks later on his way to a charity function, he hated these things but at least this was for a good cause. It was for childhood cancers and those were close to his heart. His son had had cancer when he was small and even though he beat it those first few months had been the hardest of his life.

He walked into the lobby, and saw a group of men talking excitedly, "I have my wallet ready. This auction was a great idea."

He heard one say, "Oh so it was to be an auction." He muttered to himself, well he could always place a bid or two, it was for a good cause after all.

Backstage Belle wondered how on Earth she had let herself get talked into this, it was crazy a Bachelorette Auction of all things, at least it was for a good cause. She had hoped to get a chance to run into Mr. Gold again but it hadn't happened yet, he had not attended his last two events. She sincerely doubted that he would come to a bachelorette auction, no matter what the cause. Smoothing out her hair, and refreshing her make up. Her dress was a dark purple one ankle length with a slit up to her thigh.

When her number was called, she put a smile on her face and reminded herself once again it was for a good cause and she had mace in her purse in case she needed it.

Mr. Gold wondered why everyone was seated in front of the empty stage, usually people milled around drinking and talking to each other. Then he saw it, a man finally moved and he saw a large banner that he wondered how he had missed, "Bachelorette Auction". Oh he was not sticking around for this, but then he heard it, "First up is the world famous author Belle French." He turned and in shock sat down in the back row.

When he saw her his heart stopped she was breathtaking, men around him were acting like complete idiots. She was stunning and sexy, before he knew it the bid was up to $1000, he could not let one of these baboons have her even for a couple of hours. He was not sure what had possessed him, it was like an out of body experience, "$10,000" He said speaking loudly, he glanced at Belle and saw her smirk, she was laughing at him. He heard going going gone and that was it, men around him were muttering about should've brought more money. "Why did I come here?" He wondered, he did not come to events like this, he should've looked at the invitation closer. He should have kept his mouth shot and let one of the young bucks have her, she would certainly enjoy their company much more than she would his. He was a fool and he had just proved it.

Backstage, Belle smiled in the mirror, "Well" She said to herself, things just kept getting more and more interesting, taking out her phone she texted Mary Margaret, "Let Ruby know I will be late tonight, I just made $10,000 for the Children's Cancer Foundation". She was going to knock Gold off his feet.

Belle met him in the lobby, she was still dressed in that heart stopping dress, "Well fancy meeting you here Mr. Gold." She said with a smile, pressing her lips to his cheek, "I did not see you as the bachelorette auction type."

"The same could be set about you Ms. French." He said his face was still warm from her feather light kiss. She was even more beautiful up close."

She smiled, "Touche, so where are we going for dinner? I am starved, my nervous got the better of me, so I have not eaten since Breakfast."

He held the door for her as she slid into the limo, they sat in companionable silence. He handed her some champagne and she took it and smiled. "May I tell you something?" She slipped her hand into his, she could not believe how forward she was being, but no one could ever accuse her of being shy.

"Yes, of course." He said wondering if he had fallen into some sort of twilight zone.

"You look very handsome tonight." She whispered, "So what brought you to the auction?"

His eyes clouded, "I come every year, my son when he was young he was diagnosed with Cancer, it was a very hard time. I am not sure why I told you that, I usually do not talk about my son."

"Well I am glad that you told me, for me it was my mother. She died of Breast Cancer when I was eleven, it was awful being at that age so scared and confused. I was becoming a teenager, but there was no one to answer those special questions anymore." Belle said with a sigh, she would never forget crying for her mother at the funeral, begging her father to bring her back.

He took her to Fabiano's, a romantic Italian Restruant in Manhatten. "Well this is lovely, so tell me what made you bid for me?" She asked as they settled into a cozy, romantic corner of the restaurant. He noticed that she was still holding his hand.

"Those young men, they were already acting like fools, I could not imagine what they would do if they got you alone." Ryan Gold said with a sneer, "I must say you do look very ravishing."

Her eyes twinkled, "Well Mr. Gold I do believe that was a compliment."

"Ryan." He muttered, "My first name is Ryan."

"Well then you must call me Belle." She said with a smile as she sipped her glass of wine.

He was not sure when he had more enjoyable company, she was not only beautiful but she was very intelligent, he had thought she would bore him but she kept him on his toes. He found that she had a dual major in English and History and she had written 10 best sellers and was currently on the New York Times Best Seller list with her 11th novel, which he was now intending to buy as soon as he got home off Amazon.

"So tell me about Ryan Gold." She asked before taking a bite of her Pasta, it was delicious this was one of her favorite resturants.

"Not much to tell really, I was born in Scotland, my parents were great but they could not live together, the divorce was amicable, they are still good friends. I am an only child. I came here to make my fortune and I have. Nothing more to tell." He said with a smirk, she was listening so intently he wondered why she cared.

Belle knew there was more Mary Margaret had told him about his wife and son, but she could not blame him for not being ready to divulge that. This was after all their first date. She ate her Cheesecake happily and offered him some off her fork, she smiled when he finally accepted the bite. "Cheesecake is my weakness." She told him fondly.

After dinner he had his driver take her home, they sat in the back with their bellies full, she was thrilled that the evening had gone better than she had expected. Ensuring a phone call or at least a note she left her purse in his car as she slipped out. He walked her to the door of her building, she lived in an old renevoated Brownstone, "Is this a safe neighborhood?" He asked, his own building had more security than the Pentagon. She laughed and kissed his cheek, "Yes it is…well as safe as anywhere I suppose. Good night Ryan."

As he watched her turn away he wondered when he stopped making his own moves, twice now she had kissed him, was he a man or not? "Belle." He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her close, "I may be old but I still remember some things." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers, she became soft in his arms, he dropped his hands to her waist and held her there as he breathed in the soft scent of her. Reluctantly he pulled away, "Good night Belle."

She stumbled into her apartment, "Where had that come from?" She knew she was in a for a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to get up! My laptop had a virus and my job has been crazy busy!

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Chapter Three

Ryan Gold looked at the purse that was sitting on his coffee table in his condo, had she left it on purpose? He was certain it must have been an accident. He could not get her out of his mind, that kiss, it had been incredible he was certain that he had never been kissed like that before. With a sign he picked up his phone and dialed her number, he was relieved when her voicemail message came on. "Hi it's Belle, please leave a message and I will call you back." "Belle, it's Mr. Gold, Ryan it seems you left your purse in the limo last night and I would like to get it back to you, please call me." He left his private number and set the phone down. He had ordered her new book and did a rush on it so it would arrive the next day. He remembered the look on her face as she had told him of it, the happiness, the passion. It had been a long time since he had felt that sort of passion for anything.

Belle listened to the message twice with a smile, he had called her. "I cannot believe you! He's Mary's boss and not very nice and he's old!" Ruby exclaimed having heard Mr. Gold's message, she had been shocked the night before when Belle had come in acting as if her dreams had come true.

"Yes but you haven't kissed him, it was one of those press you against a door kisses." She said with a smile, "It was incredible. Geoff should take lessons."

Ruby laughed, "Those are always incredible kisses. So are you going to call him back?"

"Tomorrow, I think tomorrow is a good time to call him back, after all I need to finish this chapter before Leo blows a gasket." She said speaking of her publisher.

"Well I have to go to work at Granny's, so I will see you later." Ruby said, they had been friends for years. Belle could afford to live on her own and so could Ruby but they liked having one another for company and after all Belle traveled so much for her work it was the best of both worlds.

Studying up on Ireland for her next book she tried to put Ryan and the kiss behind her, she was too much for a romantic but there was something about him that surprised her and made her feel like he was who she had been waiting for all her life. He would laugh if she ever told him that but it was true, taking out her iPhone she checked her calendar she would be leaving for Ireland in two weeks, and she would be gone at least 3 months, and then there would be the book tour when it was finished.

When her cell rang she hoped it would be Ryan, but she was still smiling when she saw it was Mary Margaret. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I am just checking to see how last night went, you said you made $10,000! That's outstanding! So how was the date and the guy?"

With a laugh, "It was amazing and he was amazing, he was so romantic, he took me to Fabiano's."

"Wow there's like a waiting list to get into that place!"

"I know, and after he took me home in his limo and he walked me to my door where he pressed me against the door and gave me the best kiss I have ever had in my life! I am telling you I cannot write kisses like that!"

Mary Margaret sighed, "So are you going to see him again? And what's his name?"

Belle frowned, she did not want to make her friend uncomfortable but she was an awful liar and Mary would find out from Ruby anyway. "I hope so, I left my purse in the limo so he will need to give it back and his name is Ryan, Ryan Gold."

There was silence on the other end, "Mary are you there? I don't want you to be uncomfortable but I really like spending time with him. He makes me so happy and makes me laugh. I know it was one date but…I really like him and after Geoff, well I need this."

"Oh Belle, yes it's weird but I just don't want you to get hurt." Mary Margaret said with a frown, she had more than her own share of heartache recently and she couldn't stand for her friend to be upset.

"I won't get hurt, besides I leave for Ireland in two weeks and then there's the book tour, you know the drill." Belle said with a smile, "Besides he hasn't even asked me out again and he may not. At least I had one spectacular night."

The next day Ryan sat in his office, he still had not heard from her, his assistant was thankfully back to her old self, he looked up as she walked into his office, "Ms. Mills just faxed this over she has some changes." Mary said with a frown, as she handed the documents over.

"Yeah I bet she does, get her on the phone while I look at her changes." He said glaring at the papers, he was so close to closing this deal and Regina was going to muck it all up.

His phone rang, he saw it was Regina and frowned, "So you have changes do you?"

"Yes Ryan, the company is not interested in selling to you but they will for the right price." Regina said with a smile.

Ryan glared, there was always a price, "Fine what is it?"

"There biggest competitor is Brightstar Publishing, put them out of business."

Ryan frowned, he knew that name had seen it recently, he picked up Belle's book and flipped to the inside cover, Brightstar Publishing, it was her publisher.

"No, first of all Brightstar is famous all the best novelists are there and they make millions you don't just put a company of their size out of business. Second tell them I will double my offer." He hung up before she had a chance to respond.

He wondered why he should care about Belle's publishing company, it did not matter to him and she could find another company. As he mused his cell phone rang, he glanced down and saw it was Belle, she was calling him back.

"Hello Ryan Gold here." He said casually, as if he had not been waiting on her call for two days now.

"Ryan, this is Belle how are you?" She said with a smile as she sat on a bench in Central Park.

Ryan got up and closed his door, he did not need Miss. Blanchard listening in on his phone conversation, then he realized she must have heard his phone call with Regina and the name of the company Regina wanted out of business.

"I am fine, it's been a busy morning at the office. I am sure you are calling about your purse, I was rather surprised to see that had accidently left it in the limo the other night."

Belle struggled not to laugh, "Yes how silly of me, not sure where my head was. At least I managed to get my phone and keys."

"Yes indeed. I can send it to your house if you like." He said with a smile, "My driver remembers the address."

"No why don't you meet me for lunch today? I have a meeting in the city and I can meet you at your office if you like, say around 1?" Belle said glancing at her watch, just enough time to run home and change.

Mr. Gold looked at his calendar, he couldn't of course he had back to back meetings from 12:30 to 4. He was going to have Mary pick up something up for him, so why did he say, "That sounds fine Miss French."

"What happened to Belle?" She said her eyes sparkling as she began the walk home.

"My apologies, yes that sounds fine Belle I will meet you in the downstairs lobby." All he needed was Miss Blanchard wondering why he was going out with her friend. He was already going to have to tell her to reschedule his first two meetings.

"Good Ryan, I will see you then." She was laughing as she hung up, picking up her pace she jogged home. She couldn't meet him in the jogging outfit.

Ryan went out to the outer office, where Mary Margaret was busy typing up a memo. "I need you to cancel my 12:30 meeting and my 1:45. Tell them I will have to reschedule for another time."

"Yes of course is everything alright?" She looked worried, "Yes it's fine just something minor I need to take care of. I will be leaving at 1 for lunch."

As he turned to go back to his office she called him, "Mr. Gold."

"Yes what is it?" He turned exasperated, she smiled at him, "I just wanted to say thank you."

He didn't say anything, just a short nod and went back to his office and shut the door.

At One o'clock he waited in the downstairs lobby, Belle arrived just in time wearing a deep purple sundress and sandals, she was always breath taking. He wondered why she reduced him to a school boy. "Right on time."

"Yes being punctual is a thing to be prided on." She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek, "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, you look lovely as always Belle." He took her arm and escorted her out of the building. "So what are you in the mood for today?"

Belle smiled, "My choice is it?"

"Well I did choose the restaurant the other night." He said, "Oh before I forget your purse." He said handing it over.

"Thank you, well I have been meaning to try that lovely little Bistro that just recently opened, have you been there?"

Ryan shook his head, he hoped it would not be a long walk as his knee would not allow him long strolls, but he did not want to tell her that.

"Well I am surprised, Mary Margaret said it is a wonderful place for lunch and it's just down the block a ways." Belle said with a pat to his arm, she was intoxicating, she told him about her travels and her upcoming trip to Ireland. "Is it very much like Scotland do you think?"

"I do not know, I have never been. You would enjoy Scotland though, so much rich history."

Belle beamed at him, soon they were being seated inside the restaurant, "I really like this atmosphere, don't you?"

Ryan looked around, it was the kind of place that one felt at home in. "Yes it is wonderful." Her eyes sparked he noticed as she spoke of her friends and her work, he could get lost in her eyes. He saw her quizzical glance and realized she had asked him something. "I am sorry what was that?"

"I said do you live around here?" Belle said smiling, he was really very shy when he was out of his element.

"Yes I have a condo on the next block, it is a nice place I have lived there for a while now." Before he knew it was 3 o'clock they had been out for 2 hours and he had missed his 3rd meeting, he hoped that Miss Blanchard had made his apologies.

"Goodness how did it get to be so late?" Belle said startled, she had not meant to be out this long, she had missed her meeting with Leo, well as long as she kept getting on the best seller list he would forgive her anything.

"I had better get back to the office, my assistant will be wondering where the old tyrant is." He said with a smile.

"So you know she calls you that and you do not mind?" Belle had always wondered.

He laughed, "Oh no Belle, I earned that name."

As they walked outside he kept her hand in his, "I want to see you again, soon." He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers.

"Yes I would like that very much." Belle said as he released her, her eyes sparkled and her head felt fuzzy.

She handed him her card, which had her contact info and her email on it. She walked away and hailed a taxi to take her to her publishers.

Leo was furious, but he calmed down after reading the first three chapters of her new book, "It's wonderful!" He yelled happily, "When do you leave for Ireland?"

"Two weeks, I should be gone about 3 months or so you know it's not an exact science."

"I know Belle, just remember to check your email and this time go somewhere they have cell phone service!"

Her last book set in Alaska hadn't had service and Leo had been terrified she'd been abducted or something.

Her phone beeped as she left his office, it was text from Mary, "Two hours! Where were you? Mr. Gold came in after missing a meeting happy as a lark! He's never happy!"

"Lunch was very good! Expect more weirdness for you. Just a heads up."

Belle laughed and got a taxi to head home.

That night sitting on her bed with her laptop watching an old Doris Day movie her email dinged, she smiled opening it.

_Dear Belle,_

_I shouldn't see you again, you make it very hard to concentrate at work. However, will you have dinner with me on Friday? _

_Ryan_

_P.S. I do not believe that you were wearing a bra today _

Dear Ryan,

Friday is fine pick me up at 8, and all work and no play makes Ryan Gold a dull boy.

Belle

P.S. No I wasn't


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the great reviews!

Chapter 4

Belle re-read the finished chapter and smiled at herself, she had been working all day and now it was time to get ready for her date with Ryan. She walked over to her closet and tried to figure out what to wear; she picked out a light blue ankle length dress with a slit up on the side. Her phone rang as she was putting her make up on, "Hello?"

"Belle its Ryan, I am sorry but I have to postpone our date, a work problem has occurred and I need to fly to London tonight to deal with it." Ryan was furious, Regina had screwed everything up and now he had to go and fix it.

"Oh, well of course I understand." Belle was disappointed, she sat down on her bed.

Ryan heard the disappointment in her voice and it made him feel worse, he had wanted to see her so badly. They had had so much fun back and forth over emails and he had become used to seeing her and now he was leaving for London and he was not sure how long it would take him to fix these problems.

"I am so sorry Belle." He said again.

"I know me too, how long will you gone? I leave for Ireland in a couple weeks, I would like to see you again before I leave for 3 months and start the book tour." She noticed Ruby slip in with a concerned frown, Ruby sat on the bed.

Ryan hated this, he had forgotten she would be leaving soon, now he was not sure when he would see her again.

"I am not sure how long I will be gone." Ryan said quietly.

Belle sighed, "Well hopefully we can see get together soon." She said trying to put a smile into it.

After they hung up Belle laid down on the bed, "He has a work thing and has to fly to London." She said sadly.

"Well then it's a good thing Granny told me I didn't need to come in tonight, now get something sexy on and I will call Mary and Emma and we will make it a girl's night out!" Ruby said getting off the bed, "Now go on no moping!"

Two hours later the four of them were sitting at Club Opera, a night club in Manhattan.

"So don't look now but Geoff is here." Emma said frowning.

Belle glanced to where Emma was glaring, "Ugh why can't I get away from him? He is a jerk."

"Don't pay him any attention." Mary Margaret said with a frown, "This is girl's night which we all need. Things with David suck right now." She said sipping her drink. "He wants me to quit my job."

"What? Why?" Emma asked shocked, Mary loved her job.

Mary sighed, "He thinks that Mr. Gold takes advantage of me and that I should find something else. He just doesn't get it."

Belle stared at her friend, having met Ryan she was beginning to understand, Mary felt loyal to him. If she left who would understand him the way she did. "Mr. Gold is lucky to have you."

"I wasn't going to mention it but when the fax came in today about what Ms. Mills had done he was furious, he almost didn't go to London but then we got a call from one of the buyers over there and things were worse than we thought." Mary Margaret said patting her friend's hand, "He really likes you."

Ruby frowned, "Okay this is girl's night, no guys!" She said before ordering another round of shots.

"Sorry." Mary and Belle said, Belle groaned and downed another shot. Geoff was walking towards there table.

"I have been calling you, why haven't you returned any of my calls." He said glaring at Belle.

"Maybe because I didn't want to talk to you." She said, "Besides I am currently seeing someone else."

Geoff snorted, "Well it's Friday night and you're here with these losers."

"He's working, he has a job, something you wouldn't know anything about." Belle snapped, she got up and walked towards to the ladies room. Geoff grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "Let go of me."

"We're going to dance." He said pulling her towards the dance floor.

Ruby grabbed her other arm, as Mary and Emma watched from the table, between the tugging and the shots Belle felt her dinner churning. He leapt back as she puked on him, "You little bitch!" He said slapping her hard across the face.

Emma grabbed Ruby to keep her from killing Geoff while Mary held Belle.

Once they were in their cab Belle cried on Mary's shoulder, "I want Ryan." She hiccupped. Mary glanced at her watch he would be in the air now in his private jet. The other two gave her a nod and she got out her phone.

"This is Gold." Ryan had been dozing, the flight to London was a long one and he was still irritated that he had had to cancel his date with Belle.

"Hi it's Mary Margaret, I am sorry to bother you but something happened tonight and well, here's Belle." She thrust the phone at Belle who just stared at it.

"Belle?" Ryan wasn't sure what had happened.

"Hello." She said sadly, "I hope your night has been better than mine. I've been rejected, I've puked, been treated like a tug of war, and slapped."

Ryan frowned, "Someone slapped you? Where are you?"

"In a cab with Mary, Ruby, and Emma." Belle said feeling queasy again, she had never been good at holding her liquor. "I am going to be sick." She hung up the phone as the cab pulled over.

Ruby helped her into bed once they got home, "Now sleep tight, we are all going to be hung over come tomorrow, but especially you after the way you downed that last shot."

"I know." She closed her eyes and hoped the room had stopped spinning.

Her phone rang beside the bed, she sat up and hit the Decline button, and she just wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep.

The following day she woke up feeling like tiny drummers were pounding on her brain. "I am officially dying."

She saw that Ruby had left a couple of Advil and a glass of water on her dresser, "Oh thank you!" She said happily. Then she noticed the dozen roses in a vase on one of her nightstands, "What?" After taking the pills and drinking the water she walked over and read the card, "You were not rejected. R"

Belle frowned, "He'd had a work thing of course he didn't reject me, what did I say? When I did I talk to him?" Putting her robe on she went out to the living room where Ruby was lying on the couch. "When did I talk to Ryan?"

"In the cab. Keep your voice down." Ruby made a shh motion and closed her eyes again.

"You guys let me talk to him drunk!" She yelled making them both wince, "What did I say?" Belle was embarrassed, she was usually calm and cool.

Ruby shrugged, "Something about being rejected, slapped, and tugged a lot."

Belle groaned, "Oh what he must think of me? He is going to think I am some kind of nut!

"I am sure you will be forgiven when he comes back to take you on your next date." Ruby said with a wink.

Ryan sat at his London office four days later, he had sent Belle flowers. He hoped she was okay, last night she had sounded so sad, it was unlike her, not that he knew her that well. His phone rang, with a glare he saw that it was Regina, "What?"

"It turns out that Bruce will be happy to sell after all, so I guess I didn't screw up like you'd assumed I had."

Ryan growled, "No you did screw up! I flew all the way over here and now you're telling me that you've fixed it!

"Now Mr. Gold you shouldn't get so upset, really the deal is going to go through and there is nothing to worry about." Regina said smirking, "I will be in New York in a couple weeks, why don't we meet for drinks?"

"I will have plans!" He slammed down the phone and called his pilot to let him know he was returning to New York.

Before leaving the office he called Bruce, the owner of Taylor Publishing, it was a deal he had been working on for months, "Bruce, Gold here. I wanted to make sure that all was clear with the close of the deal."

"Yes, I have signed the contract and faxed it to you, it should be there now." Bruce hated working with Gold he was a ruthless bastard.

30 minutes later Ryan was checking out of his hotel, taking out his Note 2 he emailed Belle.

_Belle,_

_Deal went through after all, on my way home. I hope that you haven't left for Ireland. Can I take you out to dinner? I promise to supply cheesecake._

_Ryan_

Belle was ready to pull her hair out, the chapter was not going well and Geoff kept calling, he was relentless apparently. She wasn't sure how many times she could tell him she was not interested in a repeat performance of being cheated on and being treated like crap.

Her email dinged, she smiled when she saw it was from Ryan and he was coming home, he would be home soon and she would see him.

Ryan,

Glad that you're deal went through and your business in London is done. I haven't left yet. I leave next Monday, glad that you will be here before then. Let me know the day and time and I will be ready. Cannot wait to for some yummy cheesecake! And to see you!

Safe flight!

Belle

He called her as soon as he landed, "Belle it's Ryan."

"Well hello stranger, how are you?" She asked leaning back in the tub.

"Good, just landed and I wanted to call and finalize our plans, I was thinking dinner at 'Cest La Rue and I have tickets for an exhibit opening at the Whitney Museum. Is that alright?" Ryan asked, he wondered if she even liked the museum, maybe she didn't.

Belle smiled, "That sounds great. So formal then? I do have a new black dress I have been meaning to wear." She didn't mention it was her little black dress.

"That sounds fine." Ryan got into the limo to head home.

"Have you missed me?" Belle asked feeling bold, she was still embarrassed about the last time they'd talked, she did not want him thinking she was some clingy woman who couldn't accept that plans sometimes had to change and things came up.

Ryan smiled, "I have actually. I know that we do not know each other that well but yes I have missed seeing you." He also missed kissing her, and the way she felt when he held her. It had been a long time since someone had stirred these feelings in him. "How have you been?"

"I have been good, busy with this book and getting ready to leave for Ireland, my publisher has really been on me about getting everything done on time. He can be pretty cranky but he's happy as long as I keep cranking out best sellers." She said with a laugh, she splashed the water getting out reaching for her towel.

"What are you doing? I heard water." Ryan asked puzzled.

Belle laughed, "I was taking a bath. I have this huge claw foot tub, it was my first big expense after sold my first book, and I love it."

Ryan groaned imagining her in a big claw foot tub, "I..I am sure you do."

"Well maybe sometime you will see it." She said being coy.

"I hope so." Ryan said with a smile, "Did you like the flowers I sent?"

Belle laughed, "Oh yes I did and I am sorry about the other night, it was not a good night."

"It's okay, I am sorry I had to cancel our date, I had so been looking forward to it all week, since our lunch date." Ryan said.

"I was too but we will make up for it when we see each other again. Well I had better go, I am getting cold in just a towel." She said without thinking, she laughed when she heard a groan.

"I wish you hadn't said that." Ryan said picturing her standing in a towel with her body still wet from the bath.

"I'm sorry, I guess that will keep you up tonight."

Ryan laughed, "Oh yes. Well I will pick you up Wednesday at 7."

"See you then." She hung up and sighed, she could not wait until Wednesday.

Mary watched as Mr. Gold paced in his office, she wondered what was wrong, it was Wednesday she knew he had a date with Belle, she hoped he wasn't going to cancel again, Belle would be crushed.

"Ms. Blanchard, get in here." He said with a growl.

She paused, what had happened? She hoped that she hasn't screwed anything up again. She and David were still fighting about her job but she couldn't help it, Mr. Gold had lost so many people and she liked helping him.

"Yes sir, is something wrong?" She asked sitting down opposite his desk.

Ryan handed her an email that he had received from her boyfriend. Her heart pounded, "Oh no." She whispered, "Oh Mr. Gold, please I don't want to leave I told David that I like it here."

_Dear Mr. Gold,_

_Please release Mary Margaret from your employment, now that we will be married she does not need to work. I do not think that you treat her very well, you take her for granted. _

_Thank you,_

_Det. David Nolan_

"He shouldn't have done this." Tears filled her eyes, Mr. Gold hadn't said anything just kept glaring at her. "I am so sorry."

Ryan handed her a box of tissues, he hated it when women cried. "Now it seems that I can fire you, of course then I have to deal with temps and hiring someone new, and then training them and they are all stupid. Or I can pretend I never received this email."

"Yes please, you know you hate new people!" She exclaimed tearing up the email, "I will talk to him he will never bother you again."

"Very well, back to work then Ms. Blanchard. Oh and you know I take everyone for granted." He said with a smirk.

Mary smiled, "Yes sir."

Sitting down at her desk she emailed Belle, Ruby, and Emma.

Hey guys,

You will not believe what David has done! He emailed Mr. Gold and asked that he fire me! I am so freaking pissed at him! Thankfully I have smoothed it over and haven't lost my job!

Mary Margaret

Dear Mary,

OMG Are you serious?! I cannot believe him!

Emma

Mary,

David's being a tool! You need to set his ass straight.

Ruby

Hey Hun,

I am so sorry! I hope Ryan wasn't too hard on you. Want me to kill someone in my next chapter? It may make you feel better. Glad that you haven't lost your job. Don't worry he will be in a good mood after tonight.

Belle

When Mary got home she was pissed, she and David lived in her loft apartment. He had moved in after his divorce was final. "Hey sweetie." He said opening the door for her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you have done nothing wrong!" She yelled, "You emailed Mr. Gold and asked that he fire me!"

"Mary Margaret you deserve better, that man treats you like crap." He said trying to make her understand.

"I love my job! Mr. Gold may not be Santa Clause but I am the only assistant that he's had that has lasted this long. I give a 1000% at the job and I know he appreciates it!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to back down David gave up, "Fine stay there whatever. I was just trying to help."

"Yeah well I don't need your help."

Belle stood in the mirror and smiled, the black dress went to above the knee and had a low cut back and a low V-neck front. She slipped on her silver heels and finished her make up. She smiled when the doorbell rang at 7:30. Putting on her perfume she headed to the door, glad that Ruby was at work.

Ryan stood at the door, she looked incredible. "Hello Belle, you look stunning."

"Thank you." She said smiling, "I am ready to go. You look very handsome."

He was still staring at her, "There's something I need to do or I won't be able to concentrate on anything else."

Before she could speak he pulled her into his arms, "God I have missed you." She said as he pressed his lips against hers. He caressed her back and ran a hand through her hair.

As he pulled away he rubbed her cheek, "You are beautiful."

"I guess we should get going." Her heart was pounding, she smiled as he helped her with her wrap.

The limo was ride was quiet, "Thank you for not firing Mary today. David's over protective and sometimes just doesn't know when enough is enough." She said laying her head against his shoulder.

"It's alright, she's the best assistant I have ever had, but please do not tell her that. I have a reputation to protect." Ryan chuckled and kissed her head. It felt good holding her.

Belle laughed, "Of course I will not say a word."

The restaurant was a romantic French restaurant, they were seated at a corner booth, and it was private and romantic with candles on the table.

"I love this place." She said smiling.

Ryan smiled, "I am glad you like it Belle. I had hoped that you would."

They ordered champagne and talked, "So how was your trip to London?"

"It ended up being a waste of time. My business associate who screwed up, ended up fixing things herself. I would have rather been here with you."

Belle sipped her champagne, "I wish you had been here too."

She glanced around the room and groaned, no not here. Geoff saw her and started walking towards their table, "Oh no, I am so sorry." She said stricken, she did not want a scene tonight.

"Belle what's wrong?" Ryan asked softly squeezing her hand. Then he saw the young man coming to the table.

"Well fancy meeting you here. We need to finish our talk from the bar." He said ignoring Mr. Gold and glaring at Belle.

Belle slammed her free hand on the table, "What is there to talk about? You cheated on me and I finally dumped you! We are done and have been for months! Now please leave! I am on a date."

"Please with this guy? I am sorry about slapping you, you know I wouldn't have if you'd just talk to me. I messed up. You keep ignoring me and it pisses me off." Geoff said.

Mr. Gold watched the two of them, this guy was a spoiled brat and Belle was mortified that this was happening in front of him, he could tell by the way she went pale and the look in her eyes.

"Look boy, you need to leave. You can leave on your own or you can be escorted out by security. You will leave this woman alone." He nodded to the Restaurant's security guard who came over, "please escort him to his car or taxi."

After Geoff was gone Ryan took her hand again, "Are you okay?"

"I am so sorry that you had to see that." She said weakly, she was strong and brave but she had never been good at confrontations, especially public ones.

Ryan moved from across the table to sit beside her, he brushed a tears from her cheek, "You don't have to apologize for anything sweetheart." He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly.

After that dinner went smoothly, the Whitney museum was close by so they walked hand in hand, "So have you been here before?"

"No I haven't I am really excited about it." Belle said smiling, he was glad she was smiling again.

"We are going to see the White Rose exhibit." He told her kissing the back of her hand.

In the limo on the way home from the Exhibit he held her in his arms, "When are you leaving for Ireland?"

Belle sighed, she had been putting it off, "I leave Monday."

"Spend the weekend with me." He wanted to spend as much as possible with her before she left.

"Okay, send me your address and I will come by Friday." She had planned on trying girl's night again but she really wanted to spend more time with Ryan and she knew her friends would understand.

He walked her to the door, "Thank you for tonight."

"Well it doesn't have to end here, Ruby's staying at Archie's tonight." She said smiling, untying his tie.

Ryan kissed her, "Are you sure?" He needed her to be sure.

"Yes I am." She took his hand and pulled him into the front door.

She led him to her bedroom, "I have been thinking about this for weeks now."

Standing behind her he moved her hair to the side and kissed her exposed back, as he brought down the zipper. "I have wanted to do this all night."

Belle sighed, this was perfect. "Oh Ryan." She sighed.

Ryan woke up around 5 the next morning, she was curled against him with an arm wrapped around him. They hadn't gotten much sleep, he smiled remembering all that happened, he felt relaxed and happy. He got up and went into the bathroom, he laughed when he saw her tub that had been round 3 around 3 that morning. He took a quick shower and put his tux back on, thankfully he had an extra suit at the office.

She was exquisite, he kissed her softly. Leaving a note on the pillow he called his driver and made some tea.

When Belle woke she was disappointed that he was gone, smiling she saw the note on the pillow,

My darling Belle,

Last night was incredible, I really love spending time with you. I will call you tonight. I cannot wait to see you this weekend.

Ryan


End file.
